dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeus (DC Extended Universe)
Zeus was the Olympian God of Thunder and the ruler of Mount Olympus. He was also the father of Wonder Woman Biography ''Wonder Woman ''To be added ''Justice League ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Olympian God Physiology:' As king of the Olympian Gods, Zeus possessed various superhuman feats like his kin, but to a much greater degree; such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, reflexes, stamina, flight, immortality, longevity, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' During the War of the Gods, Zeus was able to overpower Ares relatively easily, despite the fact that the god of war was able to kill the other Olympian Gods with little to no effort; due to the fact that the latter's strength was amplified by the conflict of war. **'Superhuman Durability' Zeus' body was indestructible to both physical and most supernatural means. **'Superhuman Speed:' Zeus was capable of moving at extraordinary speeds. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Zeus was able to remain physically active for long periods of time without tiring at all. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Zeus could heal/regenerate much faster, more extensively and efficiently than humans. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factors; Zeus was immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Immortality:' Zeus was immortal; as he could not be killed by natural means or most supernatural means. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Despite being over thousands thousands of years, Zeus still maintains the physical appearance of a man in his prime; thus, he possessed a form of agelessness. **'Electrogenesis:' Zeus could generate, create and project electricity from both his hands; Zeus' electrogenesis was powerful to the point that he not only grievously wounded Ares, but the latter was also left in a severely weakened state. **'Electrokinesis:' Zeus could manipulate electricity; as he could shape electricity into blasts and bolts of lightning respectively. **'Flight:' Zeus could fly at amazing speeds and at high altitudes. Abilities *'Genius Level-Intellect:' Zeus was a highly intelligent individual, his intellect was superior to all the old gods, including Ares, the latter was a genius in his own right, as demonstrated by his ability to imbue many virtues into both human and Amazonian races that he created; he even knew of the darker traits of the human race, something that no other old god apart from Ares knew, but unlike his son, Zeus was fully aware of the fact that not all humans are corrupt and deserve the live; something that Ares failed to realise or simply disregarded that fact. Zeus was also one of the most, if not the most intelligent individual in the entire universe. *'Master Leader:' As a king, Zeus was a capable leader; as he lead the Olympian Gods against Steppenwolf during the New God's attempted first invasion of Earth, and during the War of the Gods, he lead his fellow gods against Ares, when the god of war attempted to wipe out the human race, who tried yet failed to prove to Zeus that humans were weak and unworthy. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to having millenniums of combat training and experience, Zeus was a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Zeus' combat skills combined with his superhuman physical attributes, made him a formidable opponent alone in single combat; during the War of the Gods, he was able to best Ares relatively easily. Weaknesses *'Other Gods:' Despite Zeus' immortality, he was not (truly) un-killable; as the only thing that could killed the king of the gods, was another god or a demigod; such as Ares. Relationships *Olympian Gods **Ares - Son turned enemy and indirect killer; deceased. **Artemis - Daughter; deceased. **Wonder Woman - Daughter. *Amazons **Hippolyta - Lover. *New Gods **Steppenwolf - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (2 films) **''Wonder Woman'' (Mentioned only) **''Justice League'' (First appearance) - Sergi Constance Gallery To be added See Also * Zeus Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Wonder Woman (film) Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Gods Category:Fathers